Wondering Shadow
by CrazyRae01
Summary: Something strange is going on, and Botan is acting weird. Just a month ago, there was a major attack, that killed Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, both Yusuke and Kurama's mothers. why did this attack kill these people? No one knows? Well, except two people..
1. Default Chapter

CrazyRae: YO READERS! Ok, yea so I have major writer's block on my story, Zero's Betrayal, so I'm making it up to anyone and everyone who does, or doesn't, read my story. Anyways, I am picking THREE other people's OC's, one male and two female. This is how i want it writen.

Name:

Age:

Pick Element out of: Water/Ice, Wind/Storms, Earth/Nature.

Discription of character:

Clothes:

Weapon Choice (only two, major and minor):

Past:

Love interest out of: Botan, Kurama and Yusuke

CrazyRae: All description of characters must be thurough. I want hair color, eye color, skin color...so on and so forth. I will pick those who I think will fit well with the characters, and i will use some other OC's for another story. Here is the beginning.

CrazyRae: I will bring out a special guest to do the disclaimer. Please welcome (Drum Roll)...................

Spazzer: ME!!! I AM SPAZZ-MASTER ALL THE WAY BITCHES. OK HONESTLY, RAE, DON'T OWN SHIT!! SHE'S POOR AS FUCK AND DON'T OWN ANYTHING...

CrazyRae: Sure i do, i own my Mountain Dew i'm drinking, and YOUR Pixi Stix.

Spazzer: WHAT!?!?! MY PIXI STIX? HOW DARE YOU!! (Spazzer jumps and tackles Rae, getting in a fight. Dust slowly picks up as the fight continues) CrazyRae: OUCH! That was my hair! Oh now it's on! (more dust picks up and shouts can be heard from inside the cloud) Spazzer: Rae!!! You are so dead! (Rae's head pokes out of cloud) Rae: Enjoy the stoorrryyyy (a hand grabs Rae's hair and yanks her backwards, into the dust cloud, where more yelling and fighting is heard)

Enjoy

Chapter One

Hiei ran ahead of the group, his body nothing but a blur. Black hair was still spiked up and held the white star-burst in the middle. Crimson, red eyes glared ahead towards the commotion, where all the humans were running away from.

Kurama ran behind him at a distance, his long, red hair still fell over his shoulders. Emerald, green eyes were kept on the black blur ahead of them.

Yusuke, running beside Kurama, still had his black hair slicked back. Hazel colored eyes glared ahead, slightly cold.

Above them, on her oar, flew Botan. Her light, blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Dark, pink eyes watched from above, as the three ran.

They arrived at the scene to see a bat-like demon flying in the air, balls of fire continued to be shot out of the palm of its hands, down at a figure dodging them. It laughed manically as the young looking girl dodged them continuously.

The girl looked around seven. Her dark, cherry red hair held streaks of gold. Shocking, orange colored eyes held a mischievous glint as she dodged all the attacks, using basic gymnastic skills.

Doing a back-handspring, the girl pushed off the ground with her hands, barely dodging an attack, which hit the ground, a small crater forming. The girl used the moment of distraction to flip herself in the air, so her body was facing the demon. She stuck her index finger out, "Fire Arrow Surround!"

An arrow of fire shot out of the tip of the girl's index finger, hitting the demon in the shoulder, embedding in the demons shoulder. She landed gracefully and flipped herself into a back-handspring before standing straight. The demon looked at the arrow as it slowly dispersed.

"What a waste of energy! You pathetic excuse for an attack!" the ugly creature laughed.

The gang could see a smirk pull at the ends of the girl's lips, she tilted her head and her hand lifted in the air. A snap could be heard before a scream of agony filled the entire vicinity, causing the small girl to turn from the horrifying sight as the demon's body was engulfed in flames from the inside-out.

Her eyes landed on them, and she backed up, standing in a defensive fighting position. The three guys got ready to fight when Botan ran forward, "Oh my god! Are you ok? You're only a child."

The guys relaxed slightly, Hiei and Yusuke still tense, ready for anything.

"Do I know you ma'am?" the young girl asked.

Botan kneeled in front of her, "Do you know what you are?"

"No, but I know what I'm not...human," the girl replied.

"My name is Botan, these guys are Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. How did you do that?" she asked.

The girl looked down sadly, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I've been able to do it since I can remember."

"Look, you have an amazing gift, and you need to learn how to control it better. Fire is a very wild element," Botan replied automatically.

_"Fire is known as a wild and fierce element, but it can be a very good teacher. It can teach us that even those, wild and dangerous, can give a person warmth. As all elements, containing some sort of psychic ability, Fire is known for its ability to glimpse into the future."_

"Botan!" Yusuke's voice broke through her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she placed a hand to her forehead, "Sorry Yusuke, I was thinking. Why don't you come and stay with me? I live alone in a pretty big apartment."

The little girl looked at her before nodding, "Ok. My dream once told me that I should trust a woman who would offer me protection."

Botan smiled and picked the smaller girl up. Turning to the questioning looks the guys gave her, she smiled at them, "Sorry, but I just feel as though I should do this."

Yusuke nodded, as well as Kurama, but Hiei just let out grunt. Botan smiled at the smaller girl and they each left the scene. Hiei, catching something in the corner of his eye, stopped and looked up at the top of his building. Seeing nothing but the shadows of the night, he turned and seemed to disappear, heading towards _his_ forest.

A second after his disappearance, a figure seemed to appear out of the very shadows he saw. The figure was mostly clad in black, with touches of silver every now and then. Short, silver hair was cut above dark, blood, red eyes, which watched after the disappearing group.

_Besides the others, it seems Onyx and Blaze have awakened. Onyx shouldn't get a hold of Blaze. I just need to find Quake._

The thought passed through the figure's mind, before it whirled around, turning into nothing but a shadowy silhouette. Sinking into the ground, the figure disappeared.

_I'm sorry Botan, but I think I must intervene in the group. I don't think Koenma's new Detective can do this with his two demon friends. He'll need help, and I'm afraid I'll be the one to do it._

(End of Chapter)

Hope you enjoyed!!!

Peace out!

(Rae appears out of nowhere huffing) Dammn does she scratch hard. Remember to R&R and see if i pick YOUR Own Character. I will acknowledge all those who posted their characters and i will tell who i picked. I give you two days. TWO DAYS!! (Rae is tackled from behind) Spazzer: YOU ATE MY PIXI STIX!!


	2. Arguement Then Rein

CrazyRae: Hello one and all, yes i survived Spazzer's attack. Never eat that girl's pixi stix. Anyways i would like to inform everyone that the mysterious black-clad fighter happens to belong to me, and the upcoming blue-white haired guy, named Rein, goes to an Anomonus Reviewer.

Rae: To the owner of Rein, I need to know if he is a mute as in, he doesn't like to talk to many people, or he can't. And if he can't can i give him telepathy...since i plan to use that in my story anyways. I will be minuplating your character just a little bit...cause i need somethings to fit into the story. Also, is your character going to have a love intrest with Botan? I might do that...for some reason i don't know why.

Rae: Now, on with the disclaimer. Today, i would like to introduce, Pita.

Pita: WTF? How did i get here? (Sees Rae and a big smile forms on her face) RAE!! Yo Homie-G. Dude, I was totally stoked last night, and Jeff and I...

Rae: PITA! Stfu already. Look, i need you to do the disclaimer.

Pita: Why, everyone already knows you own nothing.

Rae: (frowns) I do to, I own my character Shade.

Pita: Oh yea....That's something to be proud of.

(Rae gives Pita the death glare, who shrinks back in fear) Pita: Did i say that sarcastically? You know I mean, you SHOULD be proud.

Rae: Shut up! Alright, no i don't own anything but Shade, or Mecca, but I do own.....DR. PEPPER!!

(Pita's eyes get big) Pita: Can i get some? (Rae gains a thoughtful look on her face) Rae: Why should i? I mean, it would be yummi.

(Pita pouts) Pita: No fair...just do your stupid story...(sees Rae's glare) I mean...your stu...pendous story.

Rae: YOU HEARD THE PAIN IN THE ASS, LETS GET THIS STORY ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

(Beginning)

Chapter Two

Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama walked down the street, headed towards Botan, Mecca, the little girl, sat on Kurama's shoulders.

"Why did Botan think we were up for baby-sitting?" Hiei's gruff voice demanded.

"She said that she had to meet someone. That it was urgent and just came up," the red-head replied, walking toward the elevator which would lead them to Botan's floor.

The three guys entered the contraption and were soon at the Ferry-girl's floor. Upon exiting they reached for the door and entered, only to hear two voices talking quietly. One was none other than Botan's. The other, was unfamiliar to them.

"I wont help such a traitor as yourself," they heard Botan state harshly.

"Traitor? Who have I betrayed Botan? Tell me, what harm was it to go and search for who you were, after everything you've known was taken away from you, by one of the very people you knew closely?" the colder voice questioned harshly.

"Oh please, you're still going by that alibi? You have been seen, running around the Makai, killing demons for no reason...even in the Ninigen-kai, you have been spotted killing people recently. So why should I let you into Koenma's office?" Botan shot back.

A growl came from the other voice, "You've been blinded over the years Botan, you've been brainwashed, and you've changed."

"Like you haven't. You've become more of a bastard than you were three years ago," she replied harshly, so unlike the Botan they knew.

A growl was heard, followed by a squeak and thud, "Watch what you say Botan. I have lost my patients with people of your stature."

The guys took the opportunity to rush in, leaving Mecca behind in the entrance way. They noticed Botan slammed against the wall, a hand grasping the front of her shirt.

The person holding her, was a strange looking person. Short, quicksilver hair brushed just above pure, endless depths of blood red eyes. Those eyes glared at Botan harshly, and were filled with betrayal. He was dressed in black, Chinese robes, silver could be seen through out the outfit. A katana was sheathed over the person's back, arm guards protected his forearms and were colored black, silver outlined them.

Those dull, ruby colored eyes snapped over to them, eyes sharp and cold.

"You've brought friends?" he growled.

"Let Botan go!" Yusuke yelled, worried for his friend.

They noticed the guy's grip tighten at Yusuke's demand, "Why? Not like there aren't other Ferry-girls."

Kurama was about to step in when the figure's body stopped short, as the glass broke. The mysterious guy moved his head ever so lightly, just seconds before an arrow embedded itself in the wall beside Botan's head. Dark blue, light blue, and grey colored the arrow, and his blood red eyes narrowed. A note was attached to it. Snatching the note, the guy read it before looking out the broken window, nodding as if to himself.

"If you don't mind, I have pressing matters to attend to," he said, before diving out of the window, the guys following after.

Looking down, expecting to see a splattered body on the ground, they saw nothing but buildings, trash cans and stray shadows formed by a single street lamp. Turning around, they looked at Botan questioningly, who just stared at the few, light blue strands of hair that were underneath the arrow.

Mecca ran in, and ran to Botan, as if wanting to get rid of a nightmare, "I'm sorry," the little girl continued to mumble, slightly confusing the four older teens.

Standing on the rooftop of an apartment complex were two figures. One clad in black and silver, who seemingly was doing all of the talking.

The second one, was a guy with short, light blue-white hair, spiked up out of his dark, deep, blue eyes. Clad in black, martial art pants and a dark, blue tank top the figure nodded to the black clad figure.

"Alright, keep an eye out for the others who are awakening. For this war, I think we will need all of us," the black-clad fighter stated.

The white-haired guy nodded and disappeared as a stray gust of wind seemed to blow him away. The black-clad figure stood there, hair shifting in the wind. Looking up at the shimmering stars above, _Looks like Shade is back, and taking no prisoners this time. I just hope Rein and I can find the others before Onyx gets to them._

(End)

(Rae smiles as readers return from their state of mind, a pleased Pita in the background drinking a two liter of Dr. Pepper, empty bottles of Dr. Pepper and Mountain Dew laid on the ground forgotten)

Rae: (waves) BYE READERS...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW..I HAVE SLOTS OPEN FOR EARTH/NATURE AND WIND/STORMS....SEND IN YOUR CHARACTERS AND I WILL SEE WHO WINS THE REQUIREMENTS!!

(Rae exits the room, bouncing up and down, tripping on the top stair) Rae: OUCHIES!!! HEHEHEE (breaks into a fit of laughter, Pita soon joining in...they continue to laugh as the camera/reader zones out of the picture, until they become a distant small speck) Rae/Pita: WHO YOU CALLING A SPECK!! WE'LL BE BACK!! (Rae whispers) or at least i will...sshh...


	3. Dissolvement of Alcenba

CrazyRae: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews. I have all of my characters, thanks for those who submitted. Kira Jaganashi belongs to Sayain Under Cover.

Rae: No one is around so I will be doing the disclaimer. Again, I do not own Rein (who doesn't appear in this chapter), Kira, or the up and coming Riku Green.

Sayain Under Cover- I'm afriad I had to change Kira to having Wind/Storm element, because Rein had taken Water/Ice before you. Hope you don't mind. I do like your character though.

Couples: Rein/Botan, Kira/Kurama, Riku/Yusuke, and Shade/Hiei...lol...didn't see that one coming.

Rae: ENJOY!!

(Begin)

Chapter Two

The gang looked up as a knock came from the front door of Botan's apartment floor. Botan, being the host, stood up and opened the door. A girl with shoulder length, black hair. Icy, blue eyes gazed at them tiredly. She was dressed in a purple and black kimono, black sandals covering her feet.

"Kira, you're back," Botan greeted Hiei's younger sister.

The girl nodded and entered the apartment. Hiei and the others nodded to her as she took a seat beside her brother, blushing from the green eyes that stared at her.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" she asked, the group tensed up.

She was about to ask when the front door opened and Mecca walked in, dressed in a elementary school uniform and a back pack slung over her shoulders. The smaller girl stopped dead in her tracks, Hiei and Kira heard hear mumble something that sounded like, "again."

"Who is that Botan?" Kira asked.

Mecca glared at her, "My name is Mecca, who are you?"

"Kira Jaganashi, I am Hiei's sister," Kira replied, glaring back at the orange-eyes girl.

"Mecca! That was totally uncalled for! Go to your room!" Botan demanded.

The little girl huffed and went to her room, slamming her door behind her, "I swear she is a strange child."

Kira glanced at the guys with confusion, so they spent an hour going over what happened in the past few weeks.

Kira sighed and stood up, walking to the balcony. She gazed down at the city lights, a cold breeze blowing pass her. Jumping she heard a voice, "Strange things have been happening since the attack we had two months ago."

Whirling around, she caught a glimpse of Kurama's beautiful red hair and dropped her defensive stance and relaxed.

"Something wrong Kira?" he asked, worried, emerald green eyes gazed questioningly.

"I have this feeling, as if something bad is going to happen," Kira replied.

"Well, Koenma has a new mission for all of us. Someone has a threat on breaking into King Enma's Vault," Kurama informed.

Kira nodded and the two went inside, waiting for the others to get ready. Botan looked over at Mecca's door and sighed, "Mecca, we're going out. Keep yourself inside and don't burn down the house!"

The group left through a portal Botan had formed and appeared in the office of a frantic Koenma.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked her boss.

"Someone has informed us that there is going to be an attempt on the Crystal of Alcenba. We must have full protection for it and you guys are the strongest," Koenma informed.

"They must be cocky of themselves to send a message before they do it," Kira pointed out.

"What's the Crystal of Alcenba?" Yusuke asked.

"The crystal hold the balance of the Ninigen-kai. If the crystal falls into the wrong hands, this could mean pure disaster," Botan answered.

"Balance? Like light and dark?" Kurama guessed.

"Yes, Light and Dark were known as the Supreme Elements. Under them were the elements, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Around a few decades ago, these elements were fused into this crystal, because they were getting out of control. The only problem with it, is that the person who sealed away the elements had to also infuse their soul to the elements," Botan answered.

"How do you know all of this?" Hiei demanded.

Botan looked down, "I just do."

Hiei glared at her suspiciously, "Like Botan said, we must protect this crystal, or else one of the elements could be released at the holder whim."

Koenma's voice pulled Hiei out of his suspicions, for now. Koenma showed them to the vault and went back to his office.

They had the doors open when chills ran up their spines. Looking at each other, they shrugged it off and entered the vault. Walking through they noticed none of the inside guards were killed, nor were any of the traps activated. Even when Kurama and Hiei broke in they had to go through these traps and kill the guards. They followed Botan, up the staircase in back and walked pass the Artifacts of Darkness, causing Kurama to wink and Hiei jokingly, "Don't think about you two."

They looked over at Yusuke, who smirked at them. Hiei raised and eyebrow questioningly, "Why not detective?"

Yusuke pointed his index finger at him in his "Spirit Gun" style and winked, "Cause I'd have to find people to replace you."

"We're here," Botan broke through the guys's remembrance.

They gazed up at an alter, and each gasped at a figure that stood in front of it. Their back was to them as the person gazed at the crystal, clear gem on top of a violet pillow. The pillow sat atop a white, column-like pedestal.

"Shade? You're after the crystal? Why?" Botan demanded at the figure.

The silver haired guy turned around, and gazed at Botan, "I'm taking back what's mine. It shouldn't be in a place where it can be stolen so easily."

"Easily? This vault has top guards and traps," Botan shot back.

Shade glared at her harshly, "Just two, almost three, years ago, three demon thieves broke into this vault and stole the Three Artifacts of Darkness. Now I'm in here, without doing any damage, but that's usual, cause I don't like getting my hands dirty."

"How did you get in? Even these two needed to cause some havoc and kill people in order to get those artifacts," Yusuke demanded.

Shade smirked, "It's funny how dumb Koenma's new detective is. You guys let me in. Here I thought you'd catch it Botan."

Shade turned around, "Rose Whip!"

Dodging the kitsune's deadly accurate attack, he whirled around and pointed his finger at him, his other hand parallel and pulled back, "Silver Arrow!"

A arrow of silver flew through the air, singing a short, high pitched melody, and nearly caught Kurama off guard.

"Whirlwind Tsunami!" Kira shouted.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei yelled.

Both attacks flew towards Shade who tensed up, "Shadow Incasement!"

A black dome formed around his body, the attacks hitting head on. The dome broke and Shade flew back, into the wall behind the pedestal. Sliding down to the wall, he winced slightly.

"Shot," Yusuke started.

"No d," Botan's warning was cut off, "Gun!"

Shade's body formed in front of the pedestal as the multiple attack flew towards it. Shade took most of the hits head one, but one singed past him, "NO!"

Shade watched in horror as the attack hit the pedestal, the crystal instantly dissolving. Taking a step back, Shade shook his head. A flash of grey shot up from the dust and hit Kira in the chest, knocking her unconscious. A flash of dark blue, dark red, and green shot up and disappeared through the roof. Shade took another step back as a flash of white and black flew up and hovered in the air. A small beam of white and a small beam of black shot out from the balls hovering in the air. They combined and formed into a grey ball of light. Shade took another step, causing the group to become confused.

"No, I don't want to," Shade whispered, only being heard by Kurama and Hiei.

The grey ball shot forward and hit Shade in the chest, causing Shade to go unconscious. Botan ran forward to the mysterious fighter, and kneeled beside Shade.

"We have to get Kira and Shade out of here. We'll ask what Shade was up to in there," she said.

Hiei picked up Shade, seeing as though Kurama had lifted his sister in his arms. Hiei glared, he lost one sister, he didn't want to lose another.

The group left back to Botan's apartment, going through a portal. They arrived and Kira was set in a room, while Shade was set on the couch. Botan noticed Mecca was in her bed, sleeping.

Turning off the lights Botan had the guys stay at her place, and she went into her room and fell asleep.

Hiei, who was instructed to patch Shade up, pulled his shirt over his head. A gasp came from Hiei, and he looked at Shade's face, "You're an onna."

(End)

Rae: HAHAHAHA!!! didn't see that one coming did ya? Well, you'll find out a little more on what the Crystal of Alcenba really does, and why Shade was so dead set on getting it.

Rae: Tell me what you guys think!!


End file.
